Mutaku: the legend rises
by Writer207
Summary: After having a dream, Brady feels like he needs to go back to Kinkow. There, he is easily welcomed back by everyone but Mikayla. In other words, the usual. Yet, this ain't your usual Brady-returns-to-Kinkow-fic; a dark legend rises, waiting for the right moment to strike, and that moment is Brady's return... hinted Brakayla / mentioned Boombecca, rated T to be safe.
1. Trailer

**WARNING: the following is a trailer and will be very short. Approved for all audiences.**

* * *

**_After feeling guilty, Brady returns home after a lot of time on the mainland. He plans to apologize to Mikayla, has no trouble making peace with Boomer..._**

"Brady, you're back!" Boomer yelled as he ran into his brother's open arms. Boz just stood there awkwardly. When the two brothers stopped hugging, the lost king noticed Boz staring at them. He pointed at the boy.

**_… _****_and wonders who the redhead is._**

"And who is the redhead?" Brady wanted to know.

"I'm Boz. I'm your triplet brother." Boz said. That's all. No hello, no real smile, no hand offered to shake. Just those words. And they also didn't really sound nice.

**_In other words, the usual._**

"No, that's too cliché." Lanny said, rolling his eyes at Yama, who had his billionth 'brilliant' idea to kill the kings.

**_Yet, this isn't your usual Brady returns to Kinkow story._**

"Wait, it isn't?" Brady asked, and then sighed. "Man, you should really tell me the rules because you're just a former Tarantula Person and I'm a king."

"You were a king. You gave up the throne, remember?" Paka said in response, and Brady groaned.

**_From the writer of _****"****Three Kings of Legend"**

"Wow, what's wrong with him?" Boz asked as he bowed over Boomer, who was laying on the ground, unconscious on the ground. The others were also worried about Boomer's well-being, all except Lanny and Yama, who were probably the cause.

**_After Zadoc, Kalakai and Kaita, there also was Mutaku._**

"Who's Mutaku?" Boz wanted to know.

"Mutaku is an island legend, known over all of the Kalooki isles. It is said that one day, he will rise again and try to drown the islands in the sea. He already succeeded in drowning Atlantis, and he operated from Kinkow. But nobody knows when he will rise again." Mason told them

"Oh, come on! It's just a fairy tale! And nobody has proof Atlantis really existed." Boomer said, and Mason sighed. If they didn't see it, they didn't believe it: one of the things that made them bad kings. But at least they listened to his words, which is a quality of a good king.

**_Meet old friends…_**

"You have no idea?" Brady said with his ridiculous voice, and the redhead in front of him shook his head. Brady sighed. "If anybody asks, tell them that Sirocco has returned."

"Please! Give us shelter! I promise on behalf of my tribe that we will not sack the villages anymore!" said the head of one of the tarantula tribes to Mikayla.

**_…_****_make some new friends, too…_**

"Soon, they'll understand what real power is," Mutaku whispered to himself, inaudible for men, just a mere thought in a stranger's mind; in other words, in the mind of his host.

"He's badly hurt. Thanks for coming this quickly," said Morris Kalooka-Kahn, son of Timothy Kalooka-Kahn and the only specialized doctor on the entire island while looking at Boomer.

**_And help answer the only question that matters:_**

"Who's Mutaku?" Boz wanted to know.

**_Mutaku: the legend rises_**

**_Coming this spring to fanfiction. net_**

* * *

**Hey guys! I'm making yet another Pair of Kings fanfiction, and this is the trailer! I must say it'll take a while before I get to write it (other stories going on too) and everything written in this trailer will also be included in the story. But you just gotta be a little patient before you can read this story.**

**See you next time!**

**-Writer207**


	2. A bad dream

**Hey guys, and welcome to the first chapter of Mutaku: the legend rises. I've always wanted to write a Brady returns fanfic, but not in the way it's usually done (I'm not insulting anyone, same goes for the trailer; I've read some of those stories and they were/are great and totally awesome). So I've added a villain just to make it more dramatical. And I'd like to thank you for your patience, since we're already two months after posting the trailer... And it might take more than a week or two before the next chapter's here because of school and other stories, but it will be updated. Anyway, let's just go to the review and then you can enjoy the first chapter.**

_Wendy Pierce: Well, I hope you're gonna love the story as much as you loved the trailer! Thanks for the review!_

_Vanessa: Here it is! I hope you like it. Thanks for reviewing!_

**Enjoy!**

**-Writer207**

* * *

Boz and Boomer were wandering through the Dark Side. Or it could have also been the Light Side, as it was midnight.

The two kings were confused. Not only because they were alone, in the omnipresent darkness with someone always present in the shadows, without any protection from the guards or Makoolas, but they also couldn't remember why they went into the jungle at night time and how they got here.

"Boz, where are you taking me?" Boomer asked, frowning. How come his memory failed him right now? He knew his brain didn't work as well as it should when he should be sleeping, but such a big gap? He didn't know where on the island they were, nor how the heck they got there. Boz, who was walking in front of Boomer, stopped and turned around. He looked confused.

"You don't know where we're going? But I was following you!" Boomer looked at his triplet brother.

"You were walking in front of me! I was following you!" Boz simply shrugged and looked around, trying to find something familiar, some spot he's already been. He liked to wander through the jungle, he would most certainly find a spot he recognized. But despite his efforts, he couldn't find anything. Nothing looked familiar, everything looked the same: just a forgettable place in the jungle, presumably on the Dark Side for they barely went there.

Something was watching them.

Don't ask Boz how he knew – call it intuition instead. He quickly told Boomer, who then looked around like a madman, trying to find their stalker. It was very frightening, and also very annoying. They'd see a silhouette in the corner of their eyes, but when they turned their heads, nobody was there. branches were stepped on, leafs were walked by and never could the brothers see or take notice of their unknown, presumably evil stalker.

"Look!" Boomer said, pointing at a spot a few yards away. On a free branch hung a piece of clothing. Boomer walked closer ("Be careful!" Boz whispered) and then looked at it. It was a black mask, one that looked very familiar; he'd seen Brady wear it several times as the vigilante Sirocco. Boz didn't recognize it, but didn't ask about it – it probably had something to do with Brady.

Then, a ghost stood in front of them. The brothers screamed as loud as they could. They had encountered some ghosts in their lives, and this one didn't really look friendly. For a fraction of a second, it sounded like a third high-pitched scream yelled along with the two Kings, but Boomer couldn't be sure. The ghost just waited for them to be done shouting. When they were, he nodded at them.

"Welcome, Kings of Kinkow." He had a low voice – not as low as Mason's, though. There was a nice ring to it, sounded more pleasant to listen to.

"Who are you? And how do you know who we are?" Boz bluntly asked, and Boomer looked at him. Boz simply shrugged. "What? I'm just curious? He isn't gonna attack us – if he was evil, he would've already attacked us."

"That is true," said the ghost, who slightly bowed for the two Kings. "I am Draven Parker, nicknamed the Seer King. It means that I can see in the future." Boz and Boomer's mouth fell open.

"So you're like a prophet?" Boz asked, and the old ghost king nodded.

"Yes. I have made a lot of prophecies during my life. All of them came true. Some of these were fulfilled before my time, some of them came true during my life and there are still twenty to be fulfilled. And today is the day you learn about the prophecy." Boz and Boomer looked at each other. This prophet, their great-great-a lot more greats-grandfather, knew he had to tell them. Why did it feel they were going to be in so much trouble?

"Why does it have to be us?" Boomer asked, "Why not someone else? How do we even know it's about us?" Boz supported his brother with a well-placed 'Yeah!'. The Seer King wasn't impressed by the questions. In fact, he had expected them.

"All prophecies are about Kinkow and its King – or Kings, in your case. Now, listen carefully, because I am only going to say this once." He then looked away to an unspecified point in the distance. His voice got raspy and it looked like a green mist machine was turned on, making him look creepy in general.

"_The legend of Mutaku will come to life. The drowning spirit must be stopped by the royal triplet before the next full moon. They will be daunted with each their own challenges: one by food, one by failure and one by injury. The she-devil will be defeated by the bravest of all, sharing the royal heritage._" Then, king Draven stopped talking. The green mist disappeared and he looked at the boys with a smile. The two Kings were surprised to see the sudden change, and they memorized the words. They wouldn't forget this soon, because it seemed like they had heard them a thousand times and had memorized them already. They'd perfectly repeat the message at any time. But, something was still bothering Boz.

"That's it? No rhymes?" Boz immediately asked, slightly pissing the ghost off.

"Prophecies don't always have to rhyme," said the Seer King, "And please keep in mind you can't change a prophecy – everything you do will have consequences and like it or not, but it will come true." With these words, the ghost left, and Boz and Boomer watched him leave.

The next moment, they sat up in their beds. They looked at each other and only one glance was enough to know they've had the same dream and hadn't been imagining anything. Nobody came, so they didn't wake anyone up. It took them a long time before they decided to discuss it. It didn't take very long because they told each other they'd better leave it until the next morning, when they were well-rested and ready to continue discussing their theories about the dream.

They had no idea that, on the mainland, the triplet brother had witnessed everything from a safe distance, only watching Draven and Boomer, not seeing Boz at all.


	3. Going home

**And we're back with the next chapter. Thanks for waiting for this chapter. I'm currently busy with school and other stories (under which Three Kings of Legend) and I hope updates will come more frequently now. (I mean, once every week). Now, I'll just reply to the reviews and then you can read this next chapter.**

_Rodrigo: Thanks for reviewing! And this story has nothing to do with the Three Kings of Legend._

_Wendy Pierce: I'm certain you'll like it even more! Thanks for your review! _

**Enjoy!**

**-Writer207**

* * *

When Brady woke up, he screamed.

Don't get me wrong: this wasn't a nightmare. This was just one of those dreams that scared him, because they were including Kinkow, Boomer and some redhead in it. He was there and he heard every word clearly enough to understand what this was about. He only saw the redhead for a few seconds, but he could see Draven and Boomer interact as if he was watching a movie. He wished he could talk instead of seeing, listening and staying silent.

The prophecy disturbed him. First of all, he had no idea who Mutaku was, other than the drowning spirit mentioned in the prophecy. Also, what's up with the whole 'royal triplet' thing? Did they mean Lanny and did that Seer King just mistake them for a triplet, or did they have a triplet brother/sister? No, probably not – that idea was kind of far-fetched.

He screamed a second time when Paka ran into the room with a gun, ready to shoot at any threat he could find. When he was certain there was nobody in here that could harm the ex-King of Kinkow, he put down the gun.

"Where'd you get that?" Brady wanted to know. When Bill and Nancy had agreed to have Brady reside in Paka's apartment for his safety after the incident with Kaita on the island, he had no idea he'd jump in every time Brady was screaming. Yet, this was the first time he had ran in with a gun.

"In a store." Paka answered, "You were a King. You need the protection."

"I'm sorry, but I can take care of myself." Paka rose an eyebrow.

"Then why were you screaming?" Brady looked away from the former Tarantula. To be honest, he was afraid of the former Tarantula because of his previous conflict with the Tarantulas. He hadn't thought Tarantulas could be friendly, but at least Paka wasn't a Tarantula anymore, just as he wasn't a King anymore. Two people who left the island, but with different purposes.

"I had a nightmare," Brady muttered. Paka sighed.

"I know you want to grow up, so you gotta stop screaming whenever you have just a bad dream." Paka was about to leave the room when Brady explained himself.

"I can't help it. It was all so… real. I was there and Boomer, and some redhead. And there was also this ghost who said he was a king, a seer king or something." Those words, 'seer king', drew Paka's attention. He came closer to Brady.

"What did he say?" Brady was surprised with Paka's newfound interest in his 'bad dream'.

"I didn't really pay attention, but he did say something about a royal triplet which had to prevent something with a drowning spirit before the next full moon. But that's impossible, 'cause I only have one brother. Do you think he meant Lanny?" Paka shook his head.

"I don't think so," he said, thinking about the redhead he met when they were coming to visit Rebecca and tried to hide the bat medallion here. That didn't work out well. luckily for Brady, Paka knew which prophecy the Seer King had been talking about. The royal triplet brothers needed to defeat Mutaku. Paka had hoped they would have to do this when they were forty and old enough to actually know what to do, but now it was time to prevent this evil spirit from rising. He sighed – why couldn't he have waited some decades. "Brady, this is bad. We need to go back home." Brady frowned.

"Wait, back to Kinkow?" he asked, "No, that's impossible. I'm not ready yet. Like you said, I still have to mature a little more. I can't go there now!"

"You have no choice!" Paka said, "Pack your stuff and meet me at our front door. We're going to Kinkow by boat."

"Can you explain what's going on? Because I think I'm missing some info here." Paka sighed. It would be so much easier to explain what was going on. Yet, as a Tarantula, he was not to interfere with fate. He was only to watch it unfold and help the hero or villain whenever he truly needed it. Only the royals heard the prophecy, only the royals could stop the situation, and only the royals could figure out why and how Mutaku would rise. They might have had help in the past, but then they were under age. Now they have grown up (being mature is something different) and they were supposed to do it alone. Paka wanted to tell him everything he knew about Mutaku, but if he did, he might be killed by the island if he ever set foot on it again.

The island was a living thing. You just didn't mess with the island and the fate it gave you.

"I'm sorry, Brady, but I can't. you'll have to trust me with this. All I can say is that when you go back, you'll save Kinkow. If not, Kinkow will become the next Atlantis." He didn't specifically say the island would drown. Besides, he heard Brady say 'drowning spirit'. This didn't count as helping him, right? Not when he said that already.

"Fine. I'll be right behind you," Brady said as Paka left the room. When he was done packing his stuff and they were on their way to the port, he realized something.

"How will we ever get to Kinkow by boat?"


	4. Secrets to be kept

**Hey, guys! As you've noticed, this is a story which I update more often than TKoL, but these chapters also aren't as long as those in TKoL. I can already tell you this story will count around 25 chapters. And now, let's respond to the review:**

_Wendy Pierce:__ Thanks for your review! And that's a good question. Next chapter, that question will be answered. For now, you'll have to do with Boomer, Boz and Lanny._

**Enjoy!**

**-Writer207**

* * *

Man, this had been one heck of a night!

That was what was on Boz' mind when he finally started to wake up. He has had a pretty normal sleep and a pretty normal dream, but then things got weird real quick. Boomer was there, some intruder and some guy who said he once had been a King, the Seer King. Pf, weirdo! Also, that prophecy he told them, that probably was fake as well. everybody knew prophecies were meant to rhyme. It's always been like that, and today that wouldn't be any different. He even though he was awake during the night, but he couldn't be sure. He had been too sleepy the previous evening, so he probably couldn't remember any of it.

But he sure was wide awake when his triplet brother yelled in his ear.

He shouted out – what else could he do, Boomer shouted in his ear! He woke up and fell out of his bed, or whatever you call it. As Boz stood up from his bed, he saw Boomer standing next to him as if he'd been awake for hours. But then again, he had just woken up and saw that Boz was close to waking up as well.

"What the heck?" those were Boz' first words for today.

"Oh, you're awake." Boomer said, as if he hadn't even realized Boz had been sleeping, as if he hadn't shouted in his brother's ear. Boz sighed irritated.

"Yeah, because you shouted in my ear!" he wasn't too happy, "but thanks; I really had a weird dream and I couldn't wake up."

"Did that dream include a Seer King who had a prophecy?" Boomer asked. Boz looked up.

"Hey, what a coincidence! We had the same dreams!" Boz said, and he saw how his brother sighed.

"We shared a dream! We dreamt it together, because dreams always include the both of us whenever the island is in trouble."

"The island's in trouble?" Boz said, "Still looks fine to me."

"Yes, now it still is fine," Boomer explained, "But in the future someone or something might take over and kill everyone on the island, including us!" Boz jumped up.

"We have to do something about it!" He turned to Boomer. "What do you usually do when you have those dreams?"

"We tell Mason and Mikayla about it and they tell us everything we need to know." Boomer said, "but we don't need to rely on them anymore! I mean, we've gone through enough to know what to do."

"So we won't tell them?" Boz said.

"What won't you tell them?" Lanny said. The two Kings screamed when he appeared from behind their pool table. They didn't say Lanny to stop doing that – they knew it was hopeless to keep hoping for him to stop doing that. Boz turned to Lanny.

"Oh, just something about a prophecy with…"

"…with lot of hot girls for Boz." Boomer walked to Lanny an started to push him out of their room. "I'm sorry, Lanny, but you'll have to go." When he shut the doors, he knew Lanny wouldn't be able to listen. The doors were soundproof, so Lanny would hear nothing of what they said inside.

"We don't tell anyone!" he yelled when Lanny was out. Boz frowned.

"Wait, not even Lanny? But he could really help us." Boomer shook his head.

"He's just gonna tell Mason and Mikayla about it and then we can't do it on our own anymore." Boz nodded – he understood.

"Okay, let's talk about that prophecy," the monkey-boy said "Is it weird that I can recite it word for word?" Boomer shrugged.

"I dunno; we've never really gotten a prophecy like this, rhyming or not." Boz suggested to write it down, so they could stare at it for hours on end to figure out what it meant. If the figured something out, they would prevent it, although the outcome would not chance at all. And thus their discussion started.

"So, who do you think is the bravest of all? Because I think that's gotta be me."

* * *

Lanny didn't like the soundproof doors. They were impossible to break through, and he couldn't hear anything.

He then went back to his own room, where he could plot and scheme without being interrupted. Well, only Yama could hear it, but he was an evil King turned fish, so he would understand Lanny just fine. Besides, there was a lot to plot and scheme about now Boomer and Boz were hiding something from him.

Lanny purposely groaned when he walked into his room.

"What's upsetting you?" Yamakoshi asked his owner, clearly knowing Lanny would want him to ask that question.

"Glad you're asking," Lanny said, "the Kings are keeping a secret from Mason and Mikayla."

"They are always keeping secrets from them," Yama said.

"Yes, but before Boomer persuaded me to leave the room, Boz said something about a prophecy. One that has to come now. Does any of the prophecies from the Seer King remind you of today?"

"No, not really," the King turned fish said, "but there are two prophecies about the royal triplets." Lanny hated it when Yama used that word; okay, he might have given up the throne of Lanada and had been a little nicer towards his cousins, but he didn't need to be reminded that there were three of them. it made it so much harder to try and become King of Kinkow again. Hey, at least he didn't try to kill the Kings anymore.

"Well, what are those about?"

"One of them is about them being separated. That one already happened. The other one should be the one you're looking for. I can recite it."

"Well, then do it." Lanny insisted.

"I said I could, I didn't say I actually would." The prince rolled his eyes. He should've seen it coming. But even if Yama wouldn't recite it, he could still talk about it, right?

"What does it say?"

"It says that each of your cousins will be tested by something different and that the 'drowning spirit' must be stopped before the next full moon."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Lanny asked. If the fish could shrug, he would've done it.

"You're gonna have to find out yourself. I'm not getting involved with Mutaku."

"Mutaku?" Yama then realized his mistake. He didn't say anything else, and Lanny's brain started to work. The drowning spirit, 'Mutaku', could help him get rid of the Kings! He wouldn't have done it, because it would all be Mutaku's fault. He could already imagine what he would tell the Makoolas: I'm sorry, guys! I couldn't fight it! He had taken me over, I had no control of my body! Please forgive me! Off course, this would include a lot of sobbing and begging, but it would all be worth it. At first, he'd pretend to be reluctant, only to accept the throne because the three Kings would've wanted to see him rule after their death.

Yama shook his head. If he wanted to risk his life, be my guest! In the meantime, he would sit back and see how Lanny would slowly sell his soul to the devil, so to speak; because once you're with Mutaku, there's no turning back.


	5. Back at Kinkow

**Hey, guys! As you've noticed, this is a story which I update more often than TKoL, but these chapters also aren't as long as those in TKoL. I can already tell you this story will count around 25 chapters. Also, I'm so sorry for the "late" update; I was having a little writer's block, and the same goes for TKoL. It's pssile that one will be updated end June, thanks to exams coming closer and me having to study. My stories will be updated, don't worry. And now, let's respond to the review:**

_Wendy Pierce:__ Thanks for your review! Yeah, Lanny will surely find himself in trouble. Not soon, though. I hope you like this short chapter!_

**Enjoy!**

**-Writer207**

* * *

You could actually travel to Kinkow by boat. It's a well-kept secret that native Kinkowians could travel to the mainland and back home. Nobody ever bothered to tell the Kings about it, and nobody ever bothered to tell anyone about it. It was like the public secret of the 'peasants'. Not even Lanny knew about being able to take a ship to the mainland.

Paka stepped off the boat with a big smile. After so many years, he was back home. Not that he didn't like Chicago, but he just was afraid to be discovered by a former tribe member or current tribe member. They'd recognize him without a doubt. He still was smiling, and it became even brighter when Brady got off the boat.

Brady was not amused. First of all, he still needed more time to mature. Second of all, he disagreed with Paka about the fact that people were going to recognize him. he'd been long gone and people would not recognize him. But Paka insisted that Brady should wear a wig and talk with an accent. So now Brady set foot on Kinkow wearing a blonde wig and having to talk with a British accent. At least he could choose which accent he could talk in.

While they were walking towards the village, Brady stopped when he heard Paka laugh. He folded his arms and stared at him. Okay, Brady being blonde just didn't seem right, but did he have to laugh?

"Okay, what's so funny?" He purposely didn't speak with the accent he had to talk with. It wasn't like he was going to use it. Only when Paka told someone Brady was a cousin from Great Britain, he'd use it.

"I'm sorry, Brady. I shouldn't laugh. Now, c'mon. Let's move it." But Brady remained standing. He wasn't going anywhere now.

"No, I'm not going. Not until I can put the wig away." Paka sighed. He knew Brady would not want to do this, but he had no choice. "Why do I have to wear a wig anyway? They don't now I'm coming back, might as well surprise them."

"That's why you wear that mask." Brady frowned. "They will recognize you otherwise. We need to keep you as a wildcard. I know this because I know the prophecy. Trust me, in your case, it's not good to show them you're back." That's it. Brady's had it with Paka. First, he refused to talk during the drive to the port. Then, he refused to talk while they were on the water. Now, he won't tell Brady all the details while he needed to know what he was supposed to do.

"Wait, it isn't?" Brady asked, sarcasm clearly audible in his voice. "Man, you should really tell me the rules because you're just a former Tarantula Person and I'm a king." He accused the man. Paka did not flinch and only raised an eyebrow.

"You were a king. You gave up the throne, remember?" He said in response, and Brady shook his head. He grabbed the blonde hair and pulled the wig off of his head. He grabbed his backpack and then walked off of the path, into the jungle.

"Brady! Come back!" Paka shouted and walked after him. when Brady noticed this, he started to run. He ran so fast Paka could not keep up with him. He blindly ran through the jungle, past the trees and bushes, ignoring everything and everyone around him. Only when he was sure there was enough space between him and Rebecca's dad, he stopped running.

Brady looked around. He looked at the Waka Waka flying by, completely ignoring the wingless one. The trees were nice, looked better than the trees in Chicago. This place was different than Chicago. Everything was perfectly in place. Everything was in perfect harmony.

He was home, finally.

He took the backpack and opened it. There were only few things he packed when he left Paka's apartment in a hurry. This costume was one of those few things, along with some food and enough water to survive before he had reached the source with water that didn't taste like the salty sea water. He was sure Kinkow would allow that.

He took the black with red costume out of his backpack, and changed his clothes. The ones he was wearing when he left Chicago were put in the backpack and for now, he'd be living as the person only two people knew personally. To others, he simply was the Kinkowian Robin Hood ho gave them their money back.

He would live as Sirocco.


	6. Give us shelter

**Hello, guys! Okay... I'm apologizing for the update rate of both this story and TKoL. I'm still having a writer's block. Fortunately (or unfortunately) my exams are ging to start, so I'll hopefully be back by the end my exams are finished (the 23rd). By the time I can get back to writing, I hope my writer's block will be over. So, next update can be expected end June. And now, the review:**

_Wendy Pierce:__ Thanks for your review! We'll cover Sirocco next chapter, and trouble has begun when the Seer King told them about the prophecy._

**Enjoy!**

**-Writer207**

* * *

This was a perfect day. The sun was shining, the birds were singing and there hadn't been any Tarantula attacks after Kaita was defeated. They were really glad no Tarantula dared to show his ugly face after their leader was defeated and killed.

Boz and Mikayla were walking through the Kinkowian jungle. Mikayla had only come as a guard for Boz. even if the Tarantulas weren't hostile anymore, there were still plenty of other creatures / people who would gladly kill the kings. Boz had insisted she'd not come, but Mikayla then came with him as a friend. And how could he object to someone coming along as a friend? In the meantime, Boomer was waiting for someone called Paka to arrive. If he was correct, he was Rebecca's father.

Boz looked at Mikayla. Man, he would really like to tell her what he's learned last night. That prophecy without rhymes, how would they ever solve it without the Makoolas' help? He himself could not see any logic in it, just as Boomer. Why did Boomer want to keep it secret, when the Makoolas and Lanny could help them make sure it wouldn't come through. _They will be daunted with each their own challenges: one by food, one by failure and one by injury. _He truly hoped he wouldn't be the one falling because of failure. He could take bad food, and injuries were nothing. But failure… Brady's King ring hasn't accepted him yet. He felt like he would never be accepted by the king ring, by the island, by the people… He was from Mindu, not Kinkowian, even if he was born on this island. He was raised on Mindu, not on Kinkow.

What if the island was trying to get rid of him?

"Boz, are you okay?" Mikayla asked. Boz looked at her. She was worried.

"I'm fine, it's just…" He stopped mid-sentence just for the silence. His ears had picked up something behind them, in the bushes. Could it be he was so much in thoughts that he hadn't seen what was coming for them from behind.

Boz turned around. "What was that?" Mikayla drew her machete. They both looked at the bushes. They could've sworn they had heard something there… they walked closer, and then Boz shrieked. Tarantulas, and we're not talking about the spiders. Around ten or more Tarantula Warriors were standing there, came out of the bushes after being discovered.

They all started to talk in their own language. To Boz, their language already sounded confusing, but it sounded too much like rubbish when there more Tarantulas talking. It also looked like Mikayla was having trouble with translating their world.

"Someone understand English?" Boz then asked, "And only one." The shaman stepped forward until he was standing close to the guard and the King.

"Please, give us shelter." The shaman said, and the guard and King were surprised to hear these words. "I promise that we will not try and sack the village." Boz' mouth fell open. Id that Tarantula shaman just ask for shelter? Why would he did that? Boz had always imagined the Tarantulas being too stubborn to ask for shelter – to ask for anything, for that matter. Wy would they change their mentality all of a sudden.

"Why?" Boz eventually asked. "Not trying to sound harsh, I'm just curious. What do you need shelter for?"

"We ask protection," responded the shaman, "Mutaku is coming. We need the protection." Boz' eyes widened when he heard the name Mutaku. He hoped Mikayla hadn't noticed. He looked at her, and she looked at him with a worried look in his eyes. As if she knew exactly what was coming. Oh, if it was Boomer who had said something wrong, Boz wouldn't shut up about the topic for the next four weeks.

So… this Mutaku person or creature … if it made the Tarantulas flee, how bad could it be?


	7. In the jungle

**I'm back again! And here's the next chapter of this story - mostly filler, but still fun to write. I will have to update slower, as I have other stories in other archives, and I'm still having a little writer's block for PoK. But don't worry, I will finish this story and TKoL and I won't abandon them. I started them once, and I'll make sure I finish them myself. But until the next update, you'll have to do with this (I apologize if it's bad, blame my writer's block). And now, the review:**

_Wendy Pierce:__ He indeed is real trouble. Why else would the Tarantulas flee from him? And thanks for reviewing!_

**Enjoy!**

**-Writer207**

* * *

Brady was running through the jungle, adrenaline rushing through his veins. He only stopped when he stumbled on a small rock on his way to… well, he had no idea where exactly he was going. He just ran away from Paka, dressed himself as Sirocco, and then ran again. he had no idea if Paka was looking for him, so he wanted to be as far away from the old man as possible.

In this moment of rest, Brady could have a proper look of the flora and fauna of his beloved island. He took in details, almost all of them connected to specific memories. Especially the infamous Waka Wakas have played a particular role in some parts of his life. He stood back up, looking at the scene in front of him, the nature in its full glory. Sure, earlier he had been glad to be back in the jungle, but only now he realized this wasn't a dream, but the reality.

Brady cracked a smile. He was back. He truly was back! This felt great! He almost started to cry when he realized he really was standing on Kinkowian grounds again.

Immediately after thinking this, his mind wandered off to Boomer. Man, he was gonna be either pissed or happy to see his brother again. Brady now regretted ever leaving the island, even if it was because of what Mikayla said. And he especially regretted leaving and only leaving a small note for Boomer. A note! Why couldn't he have just told his brother he was going home to mature, why couldn't he have just said it? Leaving a note, what a cowardly act.

He stopped thinking about it when he saw something extremely peculiar. In other words: he saw some very familiar faces. He hid in the bushes as he saw how the four men walked past him. His mind tried to make sense out of this weird scene in front of him. This scene can be described as Tarantula men walking around on the Light Side during daytime.

The more he thought about it, the less sense it made. Why would Tarantulas be walking around on the Light Side? More importantly, why were they doing it while the sun was still shining? The only thing Brady could think of, was that they were going to attack Kinkow Castle. And since nobody knew of this for now, it probably had to be him to stop those Tarantulas from attacking his home.

He made this conclusion when they were already gone, so Brady had to catch up on the Tarantulas. As he was running, he heard a scream. It came from the same direction as the Tarantulas.

Brady started to panic. The Tarantulas were already attacking an innocent villager! As Sirocco, and as Brady, he could not let that happen. He didn't want to be blamed when it turned out that he was there and couldn't do anything to stop it. He also didn't want to feel guilty for not being able to rescue that civilian.

He didn't stop running when he saw the redhead trying to fight the four Tarantula people.


	8. The return of Sirocco

**I am going to stop complaining about my writer's block, and instead I'm going to tell you I am so grateful you're patient with me. I already told you I won't abandon the stories, so I'll just hope you like this chapter, even if still is rather short. And now, let's review the review:**

_Wendy Pierce:__ Thanks for your review! What'll happen now? Now Boz is going to be meeting Sirocco._

**Enjoy!**

**-Writer207**

* * *

Boz wandered off on purpose.

He wanted to be along for an unknown amount of time. He needed the time to think about everything that happened the last couple of days. He started with the prophecy. There had to be three Parker boys, and one of them was the bravest of them all. Boz sincerely hoped he'd be the bravest, so he can prove he was meant to be a king and then Kinkow had no choice but to accept him as one of the Kings of Legend. He continued with everything else, ending with the Tarantula tribe asking for protection against the villain mentioned in the prophecy.

Unfortunately, during his walk he encountered four lonely Tarantulas. And unlike the Tarantula tribe he met today, these four were willing to hurt the royal family to get the protection they desperately needed.

As soon as they came into view, both he and the Tarantulas stopped in their tracks. They stared at each other for a long time before jumping into action. Boz tried to figure out whether these Tarantulas were friendly or not. In the meantime, the four men tried to calculate their chances of fighting and overwhelming the king. They did not need to communicate to understand what the others were thinking.

Everything happened at once. Just as the Tarantulas charged towards him, he turned around and ran away. This, however, didn't last long, as Boz stumbled over the root of a random tree and fell on the ground. The four soon caught up on him, surrounding him by the time he stood up. There was no escape from the four Tarantulas.

"Stop it right there!" shouted someone with a ridiculous accent. Boz and the four turned to the source of the voice and saw a young man in black and red. There was a black piece of fabric covering his eyes - though still visible - and he didn't exactly look familiar to the king. "Release the redhead or you will regret it!"

The Tarantulas weren't impressed by the newcomer with the stupid costume. Two of them charged at Sirocco, while Boz was left to fight the other two. Since the two royals didn't have any weapons, they only could use their wit and their skills in one-to-one combat. The man in black and red wasn't the best fighter - he did have the skills, but not the experience - but he did do his best and his determination was enough to pull him through.

Soon, all Tarantulas were lying on the ground, knocked out by either the man in black and red or the redheaded king.

"Thanks for the help," Boz said and he shook the young man's hand.

"The pleasure is all mine," replied the man. Boz rose an eyebrow. What's up with the accent? He knew it certainly wasn't Kinkowian, but it sounded like it was a mix of a French accent with... something else. Boz was sure it was made-up. The man was about to leave, but Boz stopped him.

"Just one more question: who are you?" The man turned around, with a look in his eyes saying he couldn't believe the young redhead.

"Seriously? You have no idea who I am?" Boz shook his head, and the man groaned. "If you ever are going to tell someone of what happened here, you should add that Sirocco has returned." Sirocco ran away, leaving Boz behind. He was surprised because of the mystery man named Sirocco, and the help he offered. Then, he remembered it was an old Kinkowian word.

"Hot wind? Who would want to be called 'hot wind'?"


	9. A third king

**Hey guys! I'm back! Well, at least I hope I'm back. Anyway, writing PoK goes much better than it did a couple of weeks ago, so that's good, right? It also means here is a new chapter for Mutaku (bit longer than the previous one) and you can expect one for TKoL as well. But before you can read that, I first have to go over the reviews:**

_Wendy Pierce:__ Thanks for your review! We'll cover Sirocco next chapter, and trouble has begun when the Seer King told them about the prophecy._

_Vanessa: The question is if Mutaku can succeed in his evil plans. And Brady doesn't know Boz is a King. He knows he has been replaced, but he doesn't know who came in his place. This includes Paka's reaction. Thanks for reviewing!_

**Enjoy!**

**-Writer207**

* * *

It had been pretty calm at the castle. With Boz and Mikayla out walking, Boomer had some time for himself. This had been interrupted once by Lanny who had been trying to do something. Boomer didn't even remember what Lanny was trying to do, but his poor cousin ended up having a lot of burns covering his legs.

And now Lanny was back at his room and Boomer was down in the throne room with Mikayla. Mason had gone to the village to welcome Paka back at Kinkow. Boomer knew he had a special guest with him, but he didn't know who this guest was. He really hoped it was Rebecca, because she is the most obvious choice.

Boomer had asked Mikayla where Boz was and she replied he had wandered off. Nobody really was worried about the second King, as he took his time and often wandered through the jungle. Today was no exception to that rule. He would come back, though. He always came back after his trip through the jungle.

Normally, Boz walked in calmly. Today, however, he ran in at the side, not in the mood to push the thick wooden doors open. He didn't care about the guards who could easily push them open, but they would only slow him down. And he needed every second, because what he had to tell was something his brother needed to hear.

"Boom, you're not gonna believe what happened to me in the jungle!" he said, gasping for air. He had run the whole way to the castle and not once considering taking a break. He may have a peak human condition, but it needs to be trained as well and Boz hadn't been training lately. Boomer looked at him annoyed.

"Yes, I know. Big bugs, small guts." Boomer was about to leave to their room, but Boz stopped him. this time, it wasn't the story of how easily Waka Wakas could be scared away.

"What? No, not that story. I was surrounded by four Tarantulas who probably wanted me for ransom but someone calling himself the hot wind saved me." Boomer and Mikayla both looked up when he said 'hot wind' but he didn't seem to notice this sudden reaction, "You know, I still think that's a stupid name. why would you be called hot wind? It's not something you want to hear when the human body is involved. Hey, is there something wrong?"

Only now Boz noticed their lack of reaction to his weird yet intriguing adventure. Eventually, Boomer started to talk.

"Does he talk with a ridiculous accent?" Boomer asked, and Boz confirmed that. Mikayla immediately knew what she had to do. Right now, she could follow her heart or her mind. There was no doubt that she chose to follow her heart, even if it may not seem the best option right now.

"I need to go," Mikayla said, not bothering to say what she was going to do or why she was leaving the castle. Boz watched her leave with a raised eyebrow and then turned to Boomer.

"What is wrong with her?" Boz asked, and Boomer answered. He didn't give the answer Boz wished for.

"You'd better sit down," Boz sat down on the couch, "Boz, Sirocco – the hot wind – is a vigilante created by our brother, Brady. He's back!" Boomer let the words sink in for a couple of moments until Boz finally realized he had met his second brother without knowing who he was. He then looked at Boomer.

"So our brother talks with a ridiculous accent?" Boz wanted to know.

"No he doesn't!" Boomer said, "He just talks like that to protect his identity. Brady… I still can't believe he's finally back! Where has he been all those time?"

"I dunno." Boz shrugged. Boomer walked around in the throne room, and soon Mason and Paka walked in the throne room. Boomer expected Rebecca to be with them, but she wasn't. it was only Mason and Paka, looking like they just had lost someone. Boomer walked up to Mason and Paka.

"Hello!" he greeted them, "Welcome back at Kinkow! Now, where's your guest? And who is he?" _He._ Boomer said 'he' since there is now a possibility Brady is the guest. Paka sighed.

"It was Brady," he confirmed and Boz and Boomer were both excited. "But there was a little accident and Brady ran away in the jungle. I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry, Paka," Mason comforted the old Tarantula man, "We'll find him."

"Actually I already have found him. Or, well, apparently he found me." Boz said, drawing the attention of the two men, "He's dressed up as Zorro and talks with a ridiculous accent and he saved me from the Tarantulas. He then left me. I don't think he knew who I was." Paka nodded, glad Brady didn't decide to go back to Chicago.

"Where is he now?" Paka wanted to know. Boz shrugged.

"I dunno."

"And where's Mikayla?"

"Oh, she went to find Brady," Boomer said, "I'm sure she'll come back with Brady, though. If anyone can lure Brady here, wherever he is, it's Mikayla." And so they waited for Mikayla to return to the castle with the lost King, even if it could be harder than Boomer initially thought.


	10. Confrontation

**Here's the next chapter of Mutaku! It came sooner than the last one, and I'm proud of it. You'll have to wait a little longer for the next one, but I will give you more next week. And now, the review:**

_Wendy Pierce:__ Thanks for your review! Off course Boz would tell them. Let's see if Mikayla succeeds in finding Brady and bringing him back to the castle._

**Enjoy!**

**-Writer207**

* * *

Mikayla had, at first, walked out of the castle. Yet, once she was outside the castle walls, she started to run. She ran as fast as she could, not knowing if she came closer to Brady or not. And even if she didn't know where Brady is, she would keep on running until she had found the lost King.

Brady... It had been her fault he had left the island. Because she called him immature. Because she said he won't grow up as long as he was King. Because she said she wouldn't date him unless he matured. Because she said all those things, Brady left the island with his most prized possessions and only left a note.

And now he was back. Or maybe he never even left the island only let the balloon go to make them think he left the island. And if he had stayed on the island, how come nobody said anything about being saved by Sirocco? But how did she even know it was Brady and not just someone posing as Sirocco? She'd call it intuition later. She just knew it was Brady and not an imposter. Mikayla was left confused by those questions facing through her mind.

She realized the most important thing was that he was back and that Mikayla could apologize to him. She didn't think of anything else. She barely felt how the branches and leafs hit her as she ran past them. Wherever she met someone - anyone but a Tarantula - she asked that person if they had seen someone dressed up like Sirocco. And every time the person answered they had not seen Sirocco.

After an hour, she still was running. She needed to find him. She had done things she regretted and needed to get things straight. Yet, she started to lose her focus and soon found herself falling. She landed with her face in the dirt after stumbling over a root.

She hoped she'd find Brady soon.

* * *

Brady was sitting on a branch in a random tree. He wasn't planning on coming down soon because it took him a lot of effort to actually get in that tree. From here, he couldn't see very far. The other trees and the bushes down blocked his view, even if Brady himself was extremely visible in his red and black outfit. He couldn't care less as he was thinking about home.

He tried to think about Chicago, but his family and friends on Kinkow always came into mind. How was Boomer doing right now? He probably was doing something very Boomer-like. Mikayla and Mason were probably trying to stop him from doing stupid things and Lanny would be watching, scouting encouraging comments and more. And something, that redhead kept coming into mind. Why did he even entree the jungle? And what were those Tarantulas doing on the Light Side? Something was very wrong, and he needed to figure out why, even if it probably had something to do with the so-called prophecy from Seer-King Draven Parker.

"Brady!" His eyes widened. That voice... It can't be! He turned his head to the source of the voice and soon saw her. Goodness, she still was amazingly hot. As soon as he saw her, he couldn't keep his eyes off of her. He took his chance to look at her. He had to miss that sight for a year and longer and he had no idea if he would ever see it again. And, of course, she had been the one to spot him.

"What are you doing here?" He asked in his Sirocco accent. He had no idea why he would use it now, but he did. Mikayla stepped a bit closer while Brady remained seated in the tree. There was a smile on her face. Wow, she really did have the most beautiful smile in the world.

"I was looking for you." She responded, "I'm so glad you're back." Brady just looked at her. Was she really glad he was back? Or would she go back to acting distant as soon as she learned he hasn't really matured?

"Why were you looking for me?" He needed to know. Did she come out of curiosity or did someone tell her to go looking for him? Because that redhead must've told all his friends about Sirocco's return. Wait, how does Mikayla know the redhead?

"I just..." Mikayla sighed before continuing, "I need to talk to you."

"About what?"

"About you."

"M-me?" Brady wasn't taken aback she wanted to talk, but the discussion topic did surprise him. He even stopped using the accent. Mikayla smiled when he heard his accent-less voice.

"Yes. Listen, I'm sorry for what I said on the night you left. You're pretty mature in your own personal way. And I really didn't want you to leave. Brady, you have to come back to the palace. We need you. I need you." Brady was surprised to hear that she needed him. she could take care of herself. Unless she wanted to be close to him and actually love him, there was no reason for her to be close to him. she might have missed him.

"I've heard Boomer could handle things without me." He eventually said, giving of the signal that he didn't want to come. He had no idea if Boomer could handle things, but he guessed he did. He still did have Mason and Lanny at his side, so things should be running smoothly around here unless trouble has arisen with the prophecy.

"He's had some help," Mikayla admitted. "Brady, please, forgive me and come back to the castle with me. Boom wants to see you. My dad wants to see you... Please come back. Things weren't the same without you." He was impressed. She actually pleaded to him to come back home. Brady eventually sighed. He really wanted to go home. Why did he even come to the jungle in the first place?

"Fine. I'll come with you."

"Thanks. And welcome back on Kinkow."


	11. Reunited

**Here's the next chapter, guys! And it's twice as long this time! I really hope you like it! Brady will be formally introduced to Boz, and Lanny gets an interesting note from someone he doesn't know yet... if you want to see how they'll react, I advise you to read the chapter. But first, I'll have to respond to the reviews:**

_Wendy Pierce:__ Thanks for reviewing! Well, he hadn't exactly expected someone to try and find him because he doesn't know who Boz is (Paka forgot to tell him). They will, eventually, but not right this moment. And you'll read now if he can get along with his brothers._

_Vanessa: No, but reactions are included here. You might get a clue of the first "attack" from the prophecy, mentioned in the chapter "A bad dream" and as for the others, you'll just have to wait a little longer. __Thanks for your review!_

**Enjoy!**

**-Writer207**

* * *

After quite a long walk, Brady and Mikayla finally reached the castle. As Mikayla walked out of the jungle and to the doors to get inside the palace walls, Brady stopped. He looked up, watching the entire castle. He had to miss the palace, his home, for more than a year. And now he was back. But was he ready to face those living inside the castle? Would they forgive him? Or would they tell him to leave because he left that day?

Mikayla stopped too and sighed when she saw Brady was just standing there, afraid or unwilling to walk in there. Even during her walk to the castle, she sometimes had to watch behind her to see if Brady was still following her. He had the nerve to try and stay behind three times and actually disappear one time. Mikayla did find him within five minutes, but Brady still had tried to get away from her. She had no idea why, but he must have a good reason to do so.

Mikayla walked to Brady, took his costume and pulled him with her. The first steps were reluctant, but eventually he followed Mikayla out of free will, without turning his back on her and returning to the jungle. It's been too long since he was here. It's time he returned home.

He walked behind Mikayla into the palace. He had taken off the piece of fabric off his head so the guards wouldn't link Brady and Sirocco. Even after all this time, Lanny still disliked the vigilante. Now they would just see their lost King enter dressed up to look a bit like a male Nanju Warrior. Brady didn't look at them and he felt how the guards took another glance at their lost King. He was already glad no familiar face was to be seen on the plaza. Well, Mahuma was there, but he didn't say anything about Brady.

Mikayla opened the double doors and walked in. Slowly, Brady followed her back inside. As soon as he was in the throne room, memories flooded back into his mind. He, Boom and the Makoolas made some great memories here. Brady looked at the single throne standing in the room and proceeded to look at his brother, who had been sitting on the couch.

Brady suddenly felt the need to run away, but he remained standing while Boomer stood up and walked closer to his lost brother. They looked at each other and they remained silent for at least a couple of seconds. This awkward silence was broken when Boomer punched Brady in the stomach.

Brady grabbed his stomach. Man, that hurt! _Where did Boom learn how to punch like that? _"Why did you do that?" he asked.

"That's for leaving the island." Boomer answered. Brady looked at his brother.

"And you couldn't have just welcomed me back?" he said, trying to sound sorry and hurt. It remained silent between the two of them for some seconds, before Brady cracked a smile. Boomer soon followed and before they knew, they were laughing.

"Welcome back, Brady," Boomer said, pulling Brady in a hug. He nodded.

"It's good to be back," they stopped hugging and Brady looked around. "Nothing changed here, huh?"

"Well…" Boomer began, but Brady interrupted him as soon as he saw a very familiar. The redhead from the jungle just happened to have just walked into the throne room, descending the stairs.

"Who is he?" Brady wanted to know. It's best to know who he saved. Boomer didn't say anything while the redhead walked closer to the lost King.

"I can't believe I'm actually meeting you. Well, we met before in the jungle, but that doesn't count." Boz offered Brady his hand, hoping he'd shake it. "I'm Boz. Your triplet brother." Brady stared at Boz for a while. He then looked at the hand Boz offered him to shake and then back at Boz' face. after another few seconds of silence, Brady started to laugh. Boz pulled back his hand, not understanding why his brother laughed so hard. Brady turned to Boomer when he was done laughing.

"Great prank, Boom. I almost fell for it!" Boomer frowned.

"But he is our brother. This isn't a prank!" He protested. But because of the smile on his lost brother's face, he knew Brady didn't understand this was his triplet brother.

"Boomer, just… I didn't fall for it," Brady replied, "besides, if you're gonna say someone is our brother, pick someone who has dark hair. I mean, a redhead? Really? I'm not that stupid."

"It's strawberry blonde," Boz said, "and I am your brother. I was meant to go to Chicago with you guys, but a storm washed me out of the boat and I grew up on Mindu. I came back to Kinkow after you disappeared." Boomer didn't add any painful details about how Boz sank Mindu before coming to Kinkow and Boz was really grateful for that.

Brady leaned closer to Boz, who backed away. He wanted to see Boz' face from up close, to see anything he has always seen in Boomer. He came to the conclusion Boz backed away the same ay Boomer sometimes did, and he did notice the nose was the same as Boomer's.

"Okay," Brady eventually said, "you convinced me." He smiled at Boz and if Boomer saw the smile, he would tell it wasn't a genuine smile. Brady may think Boz is a cool guy, but he can't help but feel replaced seeing Boz standing there. It was so unfair! He was gone for no longer than two days, and he already had been replaced by this Mindu redhead. As if the island didn't need him anymore now Boz has arrived.

At that moment three people walked into the room. Mason, Paka and Lanny. Brady smiled and walked to them. Brady could tell Lanny missed him: he saw the surprise on Lanny's face. But he had to guess his cousin wasn't ready to welcome him back yet, because he almost immediately turned his back to the lost King and walked away. Paka and Mason were still present, however, and the three started to talk.

"Okay, why did I have to wear that wig again?" Brady eventually asked Paka. Mason looked just as surprised as Lanny when he heard the former Tarantula made Brady wear a wig. Paka sighed.

"It was for your own good. I hope you remember the prophecy. Mutaku always choses someone close to the King or even the King (or one of them) as a host to succeed." Mason's eyes widened.

"Mutaku?" he asked Brady, "you had a dream about Mutaku?"

"Yes, I did… I think…" Brady answered, "does that dream include some non-rhyming prophecy about a drowning spirit?" But only Paka was listening, for Mason wasn't listening anymore. He just shook his head and walked up to Boomer and Boz. If Brady had that dream, then the two Kings should have had that dream as well. If they were smart, they would've told him so he could solve the problem. Then again, when have Boz and Boomer ever shown a bit of wisdom, except when they defeated Kaita?

"My Kings," he began, "did you or did you not have a dream about Mutaku? Answer honestly." Boz and Boomer looked nervous, as if they were just caught. They looked at each other before Boz answered.

"Who's Mutaku?" Mason had to admit that Boz sometimes was a convincing liar. Unfortunately for the King, he knew the truth and thus knew Boz was lying. For the sake of having them admit they dreamt about Draven the Seer King, he explained Mutaku to them.

"Mutaku is an island legend, known in all Kalooki isles. They say that one day, he'll rise again to try and drown the island. Kinkow wasn't always the largest island. That's because Mutaku already succeeded in drowning Atlantis." He was interrupted by Boomer.

"Come on! Atlantis is just a fairy tale. It doesn't really exist." Mason put one step forward, coming uncomfortably close to Boomer and Boz, who then put one step away from Mason.

"Oh, it's real." Mason said, "And don't lie to me. Brady had the same dream. Why would you lie to me about that? And why didn't you say anything?" Boz and Boomer looked at each other again. Boz sighed.

"Okay, fine! We did have that dream! And I wanted to tell you, but Boomer said it would be better if he figured it out by ourselves."

"My Kings, you should always tell your advisor when you have such a dream," Mason told them, "Mutaku is a serious threat. He takes over a body and then tries to drown the island. He has powers, but they'll only activate during a night with a full moon. Unfortunately, it's a full moon in five days."

"Does that mean we have five days to catch Mutaku?" Brady asked.

"Exactly," Mason answered, "And the problem is that we don't know if he already has found a host, and who it is. But whoever it is, we need to be ready to take him or her down. The host doesn't know he or she is a host until one or two days before the full moon. Until then, they don't remember some things they did. If we know who it is, you will have to take him out."

"How do we do that?" Boz asked.

Masons shrugged. "I don't know. The prophecy only mentions the bravest Parker will eventually get rid of Mutaku. It isn't said how they'll have to do that. boys, I want you to be prepared. We can't rule out that you'll have to take a life to make sure our island doesn't sink."

"But I don't want to kill anyone?" Boomer said, followed by Brady and Boz saying 'me neither'.

"But there is a big chance you might have to." Mason said, leaving them there. Mikayla had already left – she still had guard duties – and now Mason would join her. The two Kings and the lost King stood there in silence. None of them ever killed before. None of them even had the guts to purposely take a life. But what choice did they have? If they didn't, every human and creature living on Kinkow would die because they didn't have the guts to stab or shoot someone.

This definitely was the worst choice they had to make in their entire lives, including Boz pulling the plug on Mindu.

* * *

Lanny headed back to his room. He didn't see Brady except for those few seconds, but it was more than enough to know he had to try harder to get rid of them. With two dumb kings, there was less trouble. Or, well, less trouble for Lanny to land in if his plan didn't work. And now the three had reunited, meaning there would be more trouble to land in if his plans failed again.

He didn't slam the door, but he really wanted to. If he did it again, the door might fall down. He had slammed it so much and he also suspected one of the guards did something to it. He wouldn't be surprised though – they didn't like him anyway.

"You don't seem happy," Yamakoshi stated when he saw Lanny was in a bad mood again. Lanny turned to Yama.

"No shit, Sherlock!" Lanny replied and Yama didn't need an explanation. He knew about the return of the third King. He figured that was the only reason Lanny was frustrated and he didn't say anything else about it. If Lanny wanted to talk about it, he would. Just not right this moment.

Lanny sat down behind his desk. Everything was still in position: his failed plans, the ones he has yet to try out and the ideas. And one small piece of paper which hadn't been there when Lanny left the room.

He picked it up and noticed there was a message written to him. No name was mentioned, but it was clear this note was for Lanny. He read it out loud - that way, Yama didn't need to ask what was written on it. He didn't say the handwriting looked familiar.

_I'll help you and you help me. Our separate goals both including the death of the Kings. Write "yes" on this note if you want to work together. We will meet later this week to discuss. _

_\- Mutaku_

"Do you know what that means?" Lanny asked when he was done reading the note out loud.

"That it won't be able to take your body?" Yama said. If Mutaku wrote that note, it meant it already has found a host. It meant Lanny's privacy would not be violated and his soul wouldn't be pushed away until Mutaku had full control.

"No. It means he knows who I am. And we'll definitely work together!" Lanny said, the frustration from a minute ago gone. He grabbed a pen and wrote in big letters YES under the message. When he was done, he put the pen away and stood up.

"Congratulations," Yama said, "you just sold you soul to the devil."

"It won't be as bad as you think," Lanny said, having had enough of Yama's negativity. Lanny thought his pet was just jealous of this very powerful newcomer. But Lanny didn't know the prophecy or the fact that nobody quits being an ally of Mutaku, unless the drowning spirit chooses to get rid of an ally.


	12. The plan

**Hey there, guys! I'm back with the next chapter! I really hope you like it, as it reveals a bit of important information. If you want some more background information about Mutaku, you can find it on my profile! And now, the reviews.**

_Wendy Pierce:__ Thanks for reviewing! Now, let's see how this alliance will work out, as well as a (little bit of) background on Mutaku._

_Vanessa:_ _This chapter has a little bit of background information (correct and extended background information can be found on my profile)__, but you'll have to wait a little longer to know who the host is. If I say who it is now, some of the suspense is taken away. Anyway, thanks for reviewing!_

**Enjoy!**

**-Writer207**

* * *

"Okay then. What are we waiting for? Let's go get him!" Boz said a little too enthusiastic and he started to walk to the double doors, but stopped in his tracks. He turned back to Mason – this was guard business. And the sooner they found Mutaku, the sooner he could get to know his lost triplet brother and hopefully like him more than he did now. To be honest, he didn't really like Brady right now, probably because he thought them being brothers was a joke set up by Boomer.

"But your majesty, we don't know here he is." Mason immediately said. If they really were to go looking for him, it would take years before they've finally found him. Boz shrugged.

"Then you make sure you find him, okay?" The redheaded king commanded his advisor, "Send out patrols, hand out flyers, I don't care! I just want him to be behind bars!"

"I _will _do something about the situation," Mason replied carefully, "but it won't be like you suggested. There are too many Kinkowians. We will ask to report anyone who acts strange to us. People possessed by Mutaku normally don't act like themselves."

"Where did you get that information?" Brady asked.

"It's all in the Great Book," Mason explained, "If you want to look it up, it's on the page titled 'Lady Mutaku Tivelani'." He was about to walk out to tell the guards what they had to do, but Boomer's reaction made him stay a little longer.

"Wait, Mutaku is a woman?" He exclaimed, clearly very surprised, "But every time you talked about him… her… anyway, you always used 'he'!"

"She prefers male hosts," was Mason's short answer. Then, he left the throne room. They could guess he'd tell Mikayla first and then they would tell the other guards and the citizens what they were supposed to do. As soon as the Sasquatch was out of sight, Brady suggested they read Mutaku's page in the Great Book. That way, they would know what they're up against.

"Good idea." Boomer agreed and Boz simply nodded. Boz went to get the Great Book – he was the strongest of the three – and soon, they were reading all information there was to be found about Lady Mutaku Tivelani.

* * *

In the meantime, Lanny had left his room and was walking through the castle corridors, ready to go downstairs. He had to confront Brady at some point, so let's just get this over with. As soon as he was downstairs, he would pretend to be glad about Brady's return, only to quickly return to his room and create another lethal plan which possibly would fail again.

He walked through a long and dark corridor. There was only one candle present, in the middle of the hallway, not enough to lighten up the entire hallway. The normal lights were broken and were supposed to be fixed one week ago. He passed the candle, unable to see either end of the corridor.

"Lanny." He turned around. There was nobody behind him. He looked back at the front and again saw the darkness. Someone was out there, he could feel it. Someone was trying to talk to him and to be honest, he was slightly scared about who it could be. he guessed it was a woman, since the voice sounded quite feminine.

"Who's there?" he boldly asked, looking at both sides. There was a silence, lasting ten seconds – but it seemed longer for the hobbit – before the voice gave an answer.

"I am the writer of the note." He thought back at the note, which still lay on his desk. Then he knew it was Mutaku who was contacting him. How did she – apparently, not a "he" – know he agreed to work together.

"Wow, you're fast," he reacted, still not knowing where to look in order to talk to Mutaku. He kept looking left and right, indecisive to which side he should choose. "Say, er, where are you exactly?"

"Does that matter?" Mutaku said and Lanny decided to just look to the candle instead, "All that matters is that we can understand each other loud and clear." Lanny waited for his ally to continue talking, but there came no sound. So after waiting a minute or two, Lanny started talking.

"So, I heard you want to get rid of the Kings," he said, "Well, then you've found the right guy to work with. I have quite the experience and I'm sure that…"

"I know," Mutaku interrupted him, "and you always failed miserably. Do you know why?" Lanny felt embarrassed and angered. He had no idea where the courage of Mutaku came from to say interrupt him and say it right in the face, but if the insult had been any worse, she would be thrown into the dungeon.

"No." was his answer. Mutaku didn't hesitate.

"Because you can be really incompetent sometimes! If the time for you to run and hide was shorter, you probably would've succeeded a couple times."

"I can't help it!" Lanny said in his defense, "they always have…"

"…dumb luck, I know. But what if you were to execute my plans? They follow the same structure as yours, so you'll only need to obey me and do as I say. There is always room for improvement, and that's why I've recruited you. Together, we will take down the Kings and soon, they will understand what_ real_ power is."

"I like the way you think," Lanny said, a smile forming on his face, "So, do you have any ideas on how to get rid of the Kings?"

"Yes I have," Mutaku replied, and Lanny got excited, "But I am not going to completely share it with you. I do not want this plan to fail because of your incompetence." Lanny's smile faded when he heard these words, especially the last one. Seriously, what was this woman's source of her information? There were a lot of people who called him angry, more called him 'evil' and only one or two percent would call him 'misunderstood', but nobody has ever called him incompetent.

"Trust me, I am not as incompetent as you think I am." Lanny replied. "I can handle it! I won't fail!"

"I still won't tell you the plan until it is time for you to complete it." Mutaku said and Lanny sighed in annoyance.

"Will you at least tell me what I'm supposed to do?" Lanny said.

"Poison," was Mutaku's answer, "You will poison one of the Kings in due time. if you go to your room and open your closet, you will find a bottle filled with poison. I'll tell you later when you can use it."

Lanny scoffed. "Do you really think I can't get my own? But thanks for saving me the trouble."

"You can go. I'm done with you now." Mutaku said, and those were the last words he'd hear from her today. He waited for some more minutes, but then decided to leave her and go back to his room. He needed to know if she lied or not. He entered his room and immediately opened his closet. Like she promised, there stood a bottle with the classic crossed bones and skull sign on it. He smiled to himself, ignoring Yama's questions.

He couldn't wait to use this poison.


	13. Roommates

**Hey there, guys! I'm back with the next chapter! I really hope you like it, as it reveals a bit of important information (as well as the prophecy being repeated). If you want some more background information about Mutaku, you can find it on my profile! And now, the reviews.**

_Wendy Pierce:__ Thanks for reviewing! Yeah, some names sound more masculine. But there are a lot of names used for both men and women (Sam, Alex, etc.). It's gettin' even better real soon!_

_Vanessa:_ _I think she uses Lanny because he has the Kings full trust and they wouldn't believe Lanny is trying to kill them, even if he confessed. Besides, she only thinks he is incompetent because his plans fail. Thanks for reviewing!_

**Enjoy!**

**-Writer207**

* * *

The boys did not spend the rest of the time reading about Mutaku. Most of the information the Great Book gave them was just boring background information starting with her birth. Nearly everything she has done was mentioned: the time she put her first steps and her first word, including when, where and what it was. It was too boring for the boys and they put down the book when they read two pages and were only at her sixth birthday.

Brady and Boomer started doing activities together and were mostly catching up. Boomer told Brady everything that happened on the island and Brady told Boomer all about his time alone in Chicago. Boomer naturally had more to tell than Brady and so the oldest triplet brother listened in awe.

In the meantime, Boz was bored. Normally he'd do something with Boomer, but he was too caught up with Brady to notice him. So instead he hung out with Mikayla. She seemed to be very glad Brady was back and so left Boz at a certain point to go talk to Brady. As a last resort, Boz talked with the guards and visited the village. When he grew bored, he went back to his room and started to watch the Lord of the Rings trilogy again, sitting in his bed.

Late at night, Brady and Boomer finally came to the bedroom to go to sleep. As soon as Brady entered the room, he couldn't stop staring at Boz' bed.

"What is that?" Brady exclaimed, coming closer to the bed, looking at it from up close. Boz was feeling quite uncomfortable with Brady. "Where's my bed?" He said eventually, looking at Boomer. However,How before Boomer could answer, Boz started to talk.

"Maybe you don't know it," he stood up from his bed, "but I grew up in the jungle until my tenth birthday. This is the kind of bed I like."

"You call _that _a bed?" Brady responded, pointing at Boz' bed. "That is just a long stone with a blanket and a pillow!"

"And that's how I like to sleep," Boz replied, "I've kept some habits from my time in the jungle."

"Okay, let's go to sleep!" Boomer interrupted their little fight before it could get worse. Boz nodded and lay down in his bed, but Brady wasn't satisfied.

"And where do I sleep?" Boomer wanted to answer, but Brady decided he had his own answer, "Never mind. I'll just sleep on the couch." He walked over to the couch, wished his brothers a good night and lay down.

Boomer looked at Boz and then at Brady, wondering why they just couldn't get along. Yet, he was quite tired right now and decided to ask them tomorrow. There had to be a reason. And once they've talked it out, things should be fine between them. he hated it when his brothers fought.

He lay down in his bed and told himself he had to tell the guards they need an extra bed in the room by tomorrow evening.

* * *

As Brady opened his eyes, he immediately noticed he wasn't in his bed anymore. He was back in the forest, not knowing how he got there, or why he even was there. He looked down to see what he was wearing. He immediately looked back up with an unamused look on his face. that's because he was wearing his Sirocco costume again.

"Brady?" He turned around when he heard Boomer's voice. Boomer and Boz were standing there in the clothes they were wearing before going to bed. Well, they didn't take them off before going to sleep, so they were just wearing their clothes. Brady groaned.

"Really?" He said, "You get to wear your clothes and I'm stuck with this costume?" Boomer and Boz didn't really know how to react so they first looked at each other. Then Boz stepped a little closer to Brady.

"You know," Boz started talking, "I gotta admit that, now I know it's you, it does look really good on you." Brady calmed down a little with this comment, but he still wondered why he was put in his Sirocco suit, but why Boomer wasn't wearing his Sirocco-Taco suit.

"So where are we?" Boomer then asked to lift the tension. The boys started to look around and right as Brady turned around, the Seer King appeared in front of him. Brady screamed loudly and Boomer and Boz immediately turned to see their ancestor too.

"Hey Draven." Boz casually said as if he knew the King personally. Brady and Boomer looked at him while the Seer King gave him a glare. Boz muttered a quick apology, looking away from his ancestor.

"I came to tell you something important." The Seer King then said, addressing the triplet brothers, yet looking mostly at Boomer. Brady and Boomer looked at each other, and Boz nodded.

"Is it about the 'bravest of all'?" Boz asked, "Because there's only one of us who is qualified." Boz pointed at himself. He didn't mean Boomer and Brady weren't brave, but according to him, it was obvious he was the bravest of the triplets. Hey, growing up in the jungle has some advantages, like being brave enough to do certain things.

"No," Draven answered, and Boz stopped pointing at himself, "I came to repeat the prophecy – it is crucial you learn it by heart. And I came to tell you Mutaku has found herself a host."

"Who is it?" Brady asked. Boomer nodded.

"Yeah, can you tell us who it is?" He added.

"Yes, I can." Draven said.

"Well, who is it?" Boz then asked. Draven turned his head back to Boz, making very clear he didn't really like his redheaded great-grandson.

"I said I can tell you. I never said I was allowed to tell you. I'd rather tell you – really, I do – but I don't make the rules and I am not allowed to tell you who is going to be possessed by Mutaku." Brady, Boomer and Boz looked disappointed. "However, I can tell you that Mutaku has not chosen you as her host."

Boomer sighed in relief. He's been possessed before, and he barely remembered what happened when Farok the Fierce had inhabited him. He didn't want it to happen again. And he was glad Brady and Boz were safe, too. Before any of them could say anything else, Draven recited the prophecy once more.

_"The legend of Mutaku will come to life. The drowning spirit must be stopped by the royal triplet before the next full moon. They will be daunted with each their own challenges: one by food, one by failure and one by injury. The she-devil will be defeated by the bravest of all, sharing the royal heritage."_ He looked at the royal triplet.

"Five days, not more. Good luck, boys. You will need it."


	14. Poisoned

**And time jump! It may only be five days, but it is more than enough for this story. Besides, nothing really happened those days and it brings us way closer to the confrontation. I'm guessing there still are five or more chapters, and then it's over. But until then, let's go to the reviews:**

_Wendy Pierce:__ Thanks for reviewing! Yeah, we're really getting closer. I guess the first confrontation won't be too far away. I'm sure you'll love this chapter!_

**Enjoy!**

**-Writer207**

* * *

"So, when exactly is the full moon?" Boz asked, pacing in the throne room. Boomer was sitting on the throne and Brady on the couch. Brady actually had wanted to sit on the throne, but Mason told him he shouldn't. Brady was "fired" as a king when he left the island. If he ever wanted to sit on the throne again, he should be crowned again. And a coronation was the least of their worries right now.

"Don't you remember?" Brady said, "It's tonight, genius. How could you forget?" Boz ignored the comment and continued talking.

"And how much have we got?" He asked as he continued pacing. Curiously, Boomer noticed Boz always took longer to return to Brady than to walk away from him. The difference may be just a few seconds, but Boomer noticed.

"Do you really need to ask?" Brady said, clearly annoyed, "We've got zero! Seriously, nothing happened the past five days!" Boz stopped walking and stared at Brady.

"Nothing happened?" he began, "Nothing happened!? FYI, a lot has happened. First, I get to meet my triplet brother. We hear there's some girl who likes to take male bodies, who also happens to like drowning islands. Then Mason tells us we probably have to take a life to save our people – I don't know about you, but I just can't take a life. Can you? not to mention the tension there's been between us since you arrived." He had walked closer to Brady during this rant and now placed his finger on Brady's chest. Brady looked from the finger to Boz' face and then stood up. Boz was a little taller than him, but that didn't intimidate the lost King.

"We have tension?" Brady asked, a faint smile visible on his face. these three words in combination with the way they were spoken and the faint smile infuriated Boz. Did Brady really think this is a joke? Because, according to Boz, this was a matter that needed to be taken very seriously.

"Don't push it!" Boz warned. As Brady and Boz readied themselves to do something – probably start a fight – they were interrupted by a servant who brought three glasses of water with him. Brady and Boz immediately moved away from each other and pretended nothing happened. Only Boomer, Mason, Mikayla and Mahuma knew there was some tension between the two brothers. Other people either didn't see it, or didn't want to see it. Nobody even knew yet Brady had returned. Mason suggested they waited for the right time.

As soon as the servant had placed the three glasses of water on the table and had left the throne room, Boomer got up and walked to his brothers. These arguments between Brady and Boz grew slightly worse with each passing day, starting with the moment Brady realized his bed was gone. This needed to stop. They could only stop this Mutaku if they worked together.

"Stop it!" he said, "We need to work together. We have nothing, yes, and the time's almost up, but we still have until the moon rises. We have less than 24 hours. And that is enough for the three of us to save our island! Again." He added. He stepped back so Brady and Boz had the room to apologize. They stared at each other for a long time, waiting for the other to make the first move. Eventually, Brady started the conversation with Boz anew.

"Well, all this talking did make me thirsty." He said. Boz smiled and pointed at the table with the glasses of water placed on it.

"There's the water. Go ahead." Brady looked over Boz' shoulder at the glasses of water. He immediately decided what he was going to do.

"No, you go first. I insist." Boz shook his head, still wearing a smile on his face, although he had the idea it would soon fade.

"No, please. You are thirsty, not me. You go first."

"No," Brady then said, "you go first."

"No, you go first."

"No,_ I_ go first!" The two brothers looked up and noticed Boomer picked up a glass of water and he took a sip. He held the glass in his hands and realized he now had to act (a little) like Mason to make them apologize. Who knew having two brothers would be this difficult? "And now you two take a glass at the same time."

Brady and Boz obeyed this order and they both reached out. They also hesitated a little, looking at each other and looking at what the other would do. Eventually, they both had grabbed a glass, but they had yet to drink. Even though Brady was thirsty, he waited to see what Boz would do. And Boz did exactly the same thing.

"This actually wasn't too bad." Boz said. Brady, for once, nodded.

"Didn't think I'd say this, but yeah. Wait, did we really just fight on who would get to pick up the glass?" He added when realization hit him. Boz also started to understand they had been fighting over some small detail. Heck, they shouldn't even be fighting, they're brothers! And after nineteen years, they've finally met each other. They should make memories, not fight.

"I like it," Boz said, "Agreeing, I mean. Not fighting." Brady nodded. It looked like he finally made peace with his brother.

"No more fighting?" Brady asked, and Boz agreed with it. He repeated the words and they finally smiled a genuine smile. At last, they were friends.

And unknowingly, Boomer ended their five-second friendship nearly immediately.

Boomer never intended to end their friendship. Yet, he couldn't help it that he suddenly felt like throwing up. As Brady and Boz were making peace, Boomer put away the glass of water and sat down on the throne, unable to say anything. He feared that if he opened his mouth, his breakfast would come back. Much quicker than Boomer could've ever expected, the room grew darker and the voices of his brothers grew fainter until there was only darkness and silence.

Brady and Boz noticed something was wrong when they heard how Boomer fell on the ground. They simultaneously turned their heads to their brother. They shouted his name and from that moment on, they ignored the water. Boz even dropped his glass.

And then, they blamed each other. Boz used small words, while Brady could be able to say everything he wanted to say in one hour. Brady even said it should've been Boz lying there and not Boomer. And as Brady ranted, Boz stayed silent and with his brother. Brady eventually just left Boomer behind with Boz – even if he at first didn't want to leave Boomer at all – to get some guards.

Boz was alone, and could finally use the silence to examine Boomer. He was breathing – that's a good sign – and after an analysis of a minute, he had no idea what could've caused this. Then, his eyes fell on Boomer's glass.

Boomer had drunk a bit of it. Boz grabbed Boomer's glass and sniffed it. It had a weird smell, something that didn't belong to water. He then also sniffed at Brady's glass. It also possessed that weird smell.

_The prophecy._ It mentioned each would be challenged. Food was mentioned, but not water. But they also eat a lot of sea fruit since they live very close to the ocean. And that's when Boz realized Boomer had been challenged by the water that servant brought in.

_The servant!_ Boz immediately became very angry. What did that servant think? He would not get away with murder! And he most certainly wouldn't get away with that murder attempt either, if Boomer lived. Boz had no idea who he was – probably a new guy – but the day they find this man would definitely not be his lucky day.

When Brady returned with Mason and Mikayla, however, Boz remained silent until they were on their way to the small Kinkow hospital for five minutes.


	15. Lanny and Mutaku

**Hello there! I'm back with another chapter of this story! And from the triplets, we go to the hobbit cousin they have. Pay attention, because anything in this chapter can become pretty important later - as in, next chapter and all chapters in which there is a confrontation. Anyway, I hope you'll like it, because I really enjoyed writing this particular chapter!**

**Enjoy!**

**-Writer207**

* * *

Lanny woke up with a major head-ache that morning.

He wondered why he even had a head-ache. Normally, he only had those when he was ill or caught the cold. And right now, he was neither. Eventually he opened his eyes – he needed to get out of bed sooner or later. Besides, there were three Kings that needed to be poisoned today.

When he looked around the room, his jaw dropped and shouted every swear word he knew. His room was a complete mess. It looked like someone walked in here and decided to throw with everything they could find, regardless of what it was. They only didn't touch the bed or Lanny. Even Yama was gone.

He was left speechless by the mess in his room. Someone obviously was looking for something. _Oh no…_ he ran to the closet and opened it. Just as he thought: the bottle with poison was gone. Right on the day he had to poison the Kings, it disappeared. Or it was stolen.

No, that was not what happened to the poison in his closet. There was a little note where the bottle once stood, telling him to enter Mt. Spew. It was written by Mutaku, who probably completely destroyed everything in his room and who hilariously tried to copy Lanny's handwriting. But she did a terrible job.

He turned around to tell Yama about the note, but forgot that Yama wasn't in his room anymore. This infuriated Lanny. Yes, Yama was his evil ancestor who was turned into an ugly fish when he challenged his twin brother, but he was Lanny's pet as well. And Lanny loved his pet, even if he rarely showed it. Mutaku could do anything she wanted, but she was not allowed to lay her hands on Yama.

Lanny grabbed his shoes and left to go to the island's volcano. He barely noticed the poisoned king laying on the ground and Boz sitting next to it. He did see it, but he focused on Mutaku right now. after he was done telling her who was in charge of this operation, he could be happy Boomer is dying. One king less to take care of. He might have to thank her for that, but he wouldn't – he was too concerned about Yamakoshi right now.

His feet ached when he finally reached the volcano. The trip that took over one hour was finally done and he only had to get in one of the many tunnels. As he thought of Yama, his feet led him to places he barely recognized. Eventually he arrived in a big "underground room" with a small lava pool in the back, illuminating the entire room. It looked the same like the dungeon, only without too much iron bars and much larger.

"You've finally arrived." Mutaku said. Her voice sounded clearer than on the first day they communicated with each other. It sounded as if she was talking directly into his ear, and her voice echoed inside his head. He turned around to find her, but once again, she was nowhere to be seen. She could only be hiding in that one dark spot of the room.

"Are you gonna stop hiding and finally going to show your face?" Lanny said, looking at the dark spot in the room. "Come out and don' hide like a coward!"

"I'm not the coward here," Mutaku replied. "You could have easily poisoned the Kings earlier, but you just had to wait."

"I waited for the right moment," Lanny objected. "You didn't have to destroy my room! You didn't have to put Yama somewhere else. Where is he anyways?" There came no direct answer from the drowning spirit. Lanny shook his head and took a step forward.

"Where is my fish?" he repeated. He needed to know what happened to his fish. He could hear Mutaku groan.

"Would you stop whining?" Mutaku demanded, "He is fine. I wanted to get rid of him, but I was physically unable to do so. So I merely placed him in another room. He still is there." Lanny relaxed a bit knowing his best friend would be alright.

"Good to know," Lanny said, "Now, why did I have to come here? you could've chosen a place closer to the castle."

"No, I could not." Mutaku replied, "Don't you see? The longer they need to travel, the more time we will have to finish the plans we made. You can get rid of your cousins and I will do what I do best." Mutaku imagined Lanny knew what that meant. Yet, he had no idea what she could be talking about. Instead, he walked closer to the dark.

"Don't hide now," he said, "We are partners in crime. And partners need trust. How can I trust you if I do not know who you are?"

"You want to trust me? That's stupid." Mutaku said as Lanny advanced to the dark. At one point, he stopped walking and stared at the wall, four feet away from him. He looked behind him, but couldn't see anyone. He was all alone and yet, Mutaku was with him.

"What do you want?" Lanny asked. He had to admit it: he was starting to grow scared of her. how come he heard her, but never saw her? Why choose him to talk to, while she could have chosen anyone? He looked around, standing to the dark wall. There was nobody there, and yet Mutaku replied, voice clear as ever.

"You finally get it," Mutaku said, sounding very pleased with Lanny's discovery, "This will make our cooperation a lot easier. Because you get it, I will tell you my plan. I want to get rid of the royalty of Kinkow, yes… but I also like to sink islands. Don't ask me where that comes from – it's complicated. All you need to know is that I am going to drown Kinkow and nobody can stop it. And if you've just changed your mind about our cooperation – don't even bother resisting. This will go faster than falling asleep."

Lanny pressed himself against the wall, as if it would protect him Mutaku. He knew perfectly it would not protect him, but it felt safe. Safe enough from Mutaku, who would desperately try to pull him away from it.

He would not allow her to take him away from his safe wall.


	16. One and the same

**And here is the fifteenth (sixteenth) chapter of this story! Today, we will be facing Mutaku, who will finally get a face! I hope it wasn't too big of a surprise - the signs were there. This is the first phase, so there's gonna be a second one, too. But not too much detail on that one now - let's focus on this first phase. And I'm sorry you had to wait so long for the next chapter, but I was very busy with other projects and homework. But first, the reviews:**

_Wendy Pierce: Thanks for reviewing! Yeah, I too hope they'll soon make peace. Actually, I don't think Mutaku will kill Lanny, but she certainly is capable of doing that. At least, she won't kill him yet. She still needs him to do stuff for her._

_Vanessa: I think it's a mix of both. I too was busy and I was glad I could post this. Off course this'll be shorter than the Three Kings of Legend. To be honest, I'll reveal who the host is this chapter and how they're gonna cooperate. Thanks for reviewing!_

**Enjoy!**

**-Writer207**

* * *

It was hard to leave Boomer.

Both Boz and Brady had wanted to stay with him but the doctor, the son of Timothy Kalooka-Kahn, shooed them out. Apparently, he needed to be alone to be able to know what poison had come inside Boomer's body. Mason was staying with him, so the two brothers and Mikayla could go inform Lanny about what had happened.

As soon as they were in Lanny's room, they had no idea why he would wreck his room. He wasn't present, and neither was Yamakoshi. They did, however, find a small note on his desk, asking Lanny to come to Mt. Spew. It could also ask someone else to come to Mt. Spew as written by Lanny, but there was a name they couldn't ignore.

"Mutaku," Mikayla read out loud, and so the trio made the trip to the volcano. They guessed Mutaku had kidnapped (fishnapped?) the ugly fish to blackmail Lanny into working with her. this meant she had found herself a host, which definitely wasn't good news at all. If Lanny was forced to go to the volcano and work for Mutaku, they would make sure to free him before she had a chance to kill him.

Their trip was spent mostly in silence. Not a word was spoken on their way to Mt. Spew, except for when Boz tried to have a conversation with his older brother.

"Hey, Brady," he began, hoping his brother would at least react. But he didn't. after an awkward silence, Boz continued.

"You know," he said, "this is very hard for the both of us. I mean, I don't know how you see it, but I guess we kind of jinxed it with fighting. If we hadn't been so stupid and childish, one of us could've drunk the poison and Boomer wouldn't have to lie there, but walk alongside you to find Lanny." Brady did grow a little interested in what Boz had to say, but only because Boz implied he would have taken a sip first, thus causing the original Kings to go to the volcano.

"It should've been me," Boz continued when Brady didn't say anything, "Yes, Mikayla, it should. You remember what happened when I inherited Brady's King Ring. It didn't obey me as Boomer's did. I was never meant to be a King of Legend, nor will I ever be. I'm the replacement guy, only being called upon by the island when one of the Kings would quit." Brady had no idea what to say about these words, thus he continued listening.

"The prophecy's right. Boomer was taken by food and I surely will be taken by failure. And yes, that is worse than injury. At least you can see the wounds when you're injured. The failure, that's me. Now, that part of the prophecy's already solved. I'm sorry, Brady, but you're gonna get injured. I sincerely hope you won't have to face the consequences because I failed."

The other half of the trip was spent in silence, but this time they all had something to think about: Boz' monologue. Brady had no idea that's how Boz thought about himself. The more he thought about it, the more he realized it might be true and quite damaging for his self-esteem. Only later did he realize Boz had mentioned he inherited Brady's King Ring.

At last, they had reached the volcano, entering it and off to search and find Lanny. They stuck together, hoping to find him soon and get out before Mutaku would find out they came for him. however, that was easier said than done, as there were many hidden paths and corridors in and underneath the volcano, some of which could lead you directly to the lava.

Eventually Boz, Brady and Mikayla wandered into an unknown area of the volcano. It couldn't be called 'underground', but it sure felt like they were underground right now. In the back was a small lava pool, which lit up the entire area. There was one more person present in this area, and he lay quite close to the lava pool.

"Wow, get away from there!" Boz yelled as he and Mikayla ran to the person. His was facing the lava, his back to the three newcomers. Brady just slowly walked closer, suspicious of this person that just happened to be randomly lying on the ground. when Mikayla and Boz were about to drag him away from the lava pool when Boz saw his face.

"Brady, it's Lanny!" he yelled, causing Brady to run the last few meters. Boz hadn't lied – it indeed was Lanny. This raised a lot of questions. What was Lanny doing there? How did he end up in this particular area? Did he get lost after going on a volcano hike? How come he actually got himself unconscious in this very specific area near lava? If he was going to take a nap, the heat and light of the lava were much more bearable at the other side.

"What happened to him?" Brady asked the unnecessary question out loud. Boz shook his head, picking up the body and moving it further away from the lava. Mikayla looked at Brady.

"Maybe it was Mutaku," she suggested. Brady nodded. Yeah, most likely. Didn't Mason say she would attack the royal family? First it was Boomer with the poison and now it's Lanny with … with whatever Mutaku did to him.

Lanny scared them all when he started coughing and suddenly regained consciousness. Boz nearly dropped him, but managed to keep him straight. He even helped Lanny stand up straight. Lanny, on his side, didn't seem to appreciate the help he'd get. He pushed Boz away, left to stand on his own legs, refusing the help.

Eventually he stopped coughing and stared at his hands and then looked up at the three confused teenagers, as they had no idea what just happened. then, an evil grin appeared on his face, as if he had never done anything else but grinning in an evil way. He might have done it before, but never when the kings were around.

"Lanny? What's going on?" Brady asked, daring to put one step forward.

"Don't call me that!" Lanny immediately yelled, then continued talking. "That fool is long gone. He was a genius, yes, but never had the guts to do something out in the open. It's time to change that." This prompted Brady to take a step back again.

"You're scaring me, Lanny, just drop the act! Wait, did you hit your head hard or is it because of the heat." Brady said again, but Mikayla drew her machete. If Boz had one, he would've used it himself. She pushed Brady behind him, who sought the company of Boz, who couldn't stop staring at his cousin.

"It's not Lanny," Mikayla stated, ready to attack the hobbit, "It's Mutaku."

"At least someone gets it," Mutaku, who had already possessed Lanny's body, said, "I was wondering how long it would take you to figure it out. I was planning to blame the owner of this body for my crimes, but I guess I can drop that plan." It was weird to imagine a woman's soul in a boy's body, but according to the Great Book, it has happened before. Seeing it in real life was just plain weird.

"What'd you do to Lanny?" Boz shouted, being genuinely worried about his cousin. Mutaku lifted her shoulders.

"I pushed him out once he realized he was the host. Don't worry, he didn't feel anything."

"You killed him?" Boz shouted again, sounding a little more desperate this time. Brady held Boz' wrist just in case the monkey-boy would do stupid things – he didn't want his stupid brother to do stupid things. Mutaku shook her head.

"I wish I had. He's still in here, somewhere. Once I find him then yes, I will kill him." That was it. Boz needed no more motivation in order to break free from Brady's grasp. He nearly took Mikayla's machete, but decided against it. He could hurt himself if he did that. So without grabbing Mikayla's machete, he ran towards the demoness in his cousin's body. He jumped up and hoped to crush Mutaku out of Lanny.

Mutaku, as a form of defense, simply lifted her newly-acquired hands which got a purple glow around them, placing them as if she would push Boz away from her. The next moment, Boz flew back and hit the wall with a great speed.

Mutaku lowered her arms as Brady and Mikayla rushed to Boz' aid. He didn't appear to be conscious and there was a stream of blood, slowly dripping down his face. He was still alive, though. He wouldn't die yet. Brady turned his head to Mutaku, who seemed to be pleased with what she's done.

"How did you do that?" Brady wondered out loud.

"Learning Dark Magic is something a soul can, but not the body. I rule this body, so I can perform Dark Magic." Brady was about to say 'come at me, bro' and challenge the evil spirit to try and do the same to him, but Mikayla stopped him by grabbing his arm.

"We need to get him out of here," she told him, pointing at Boz. He definitely should see a doctor right now. Brady looked from Boz to Mutaku. She hurt his brother! They might not have gotten along well, but he did care about his well-being. As the oldest brother, he should have protected his younger brother with the red hair. He should've protected the King who thought he was a nobody, for a "replacement guy" has nothing to live or fight for when the guy he replaces has returned.

"But she…" Brady began, but Mikayla didn't let him finish.

"She will be taken care of later. Let's go now." Later, she'd explain they'd better come back with enough guards and maybe an island magician who could try to stop Mutaku and drive her out of Lanny's body. Brady eventually was led by Mikayla's decision and helped her drag his brother out of the cave, into the light side and back to Morris, who would soon have to help a second King.

Both Kings were knocked out, possibly near death. The only royal who might have a chance to stop her was Brady. There was just one problem. If Lanny is still in there, somewhere, he didn't want to hurt his body or kill it, not wanting to risk losing his only and favorite cousin.

Oh, how hard could this life be?

* * *

**...Okay, this is probably the first and last time there's also something under the chapter, but I just wanted to ask: how many of you expected Lanny to be the host? Like it said above, the signs were there. I hope you enjoyed!**


	17. Not a failure

**Welcome to the next chapter! (I'm so sorry for the long wait!) I was too buys with other stories that also need finishing, but I promise I will never let it take this long again to update. As for Three Kings of Legends, I hope to finish a chapter soon. It all depends on what I write the next days and if I've got inspiration. But for now, let's go to the reviews and this next chapter:**

_GotNoName123 (trailer): Thanks for reviewing! If you liked the introduction, you'll probably like the rest of the story (and if you've gotten this far, you probably do like this story). _

**Enjoy!**

**-Writer207**

* * *

Brady and Mikayla dragged Boz to the safety of the closest house in the area. If there was reception in the jungle, Mikayla would've sent her father a text to warn him about the most recent events. She also tried to talk to Brady, but he was too caught up in his own thoughts. Mutaku just had done something unforgivable – she had possessed Lanny and was slowly killing his soul, keeping the nearly-empty body all for herself.

Oh, and she hurt Boz, too.

Not that Brady didn't care about what happened to Boz. After everything that happened, he just could only think about Mutaku as the source of all their problems. Nobody deserved this, not even Boz and Lanny. The weight of the kingdom had shifted from Boomer and Boz' shoulders to his. And right now, the weight was becoming too heavy for him to carry.

"Mikayla, can we take a break?" he managed to say. He and Mikayla had been carrying the wounded King back to the castle, to Morris Kalooka-Kahn. Brady wasn't in any shape to be carrying his brother (seriously, why did his brother have to weigh so much?) and soon had been puffing and hoping they would soon reach the castle. However, he knew they wouldn't reach it without having to take a few breaks.

Mikayla looked to her side and noticed Brady's face had nearly turned tomato red from the effort. She sighed.

"Five minutes," as soon as she spoke these words, Brady dropped to the ground, leaving Mikayla to carry Boz on her own. She put the King down gently, so she too wouldn't have to carry him for these five minutes. However, she didn't sit down – instead, she chose to keep standing while both brothers lay on the ground.

"I can't do this," Brady then said after a minute of silence, "I can't take care of the kingdom."

"Of course you can," Mikayla said, walking a little closer to him. She still believed in her old friend, her ex-King. It was hard to see that same ex-King had lost faith in the island. She then sat down next to him. "You're one of the Kings of Legend. You–"

"I'm not," Brady interrupted her. "I'm not one of the Kings of Legends. That's Boz and Boomer. But that's not what I meant."

"Then what did you mean?" Mikayla asked. Brady sat up and looked at her. He sighed and then started to explain what worried him.

"I've been thinking," he said, not sure how to go on and explain. Yet, as he continued to talk, the words came out way faster and much easier. "The prophecy mentions how each of us would be challenged and, you know, give that she-devil the chance to actually sink the island. It doesn't really specify whether we'll defeat her before or after she'll do it. Food, failure and injury. Boomer's obviously been taken down by food, though it was a glass of water that did it… anyway, that was Boomer's part. Boz believed he'd be the one to be a failure to the island, but look at him! He's in no state of fighting or doing something! He's badly injured. So Boomer's the food, Boz is the injury. There's only one option left for me."

Mikayla already felt where this was going. "Brady…"

"I'm going to fail, Mikayla," Brady said, "I don't know what or who I'm going to fail, or what I do or won't do, but I am sure that I will be a failure. I won't be able to save my island." He fell silent. Mikayla looked away from him. So that's what was bothering – that he was unable to save his island. Not much later, Mikayla talked to him.

"Maybe you don't have to fail the island," she suggested, "Maybe you fail to carry Boz to the castle. Or you fail to choose the right breakfast, or the right clothes. It doesn't actually have something to do with you failing the island." Brady smirked.

"Was that an attempt to cheer me up?" He turned his head to Mikayla. She was glad to see the smile, how faint it may have been, on his face; glad to see Brady hadn't completely given up on his goofy, less serious side yet. She nodded.

"That too," she replied, "Now let's go. We've still got a long way to go and Boz needs the medical attention."

"I'll try not to fail," Brady then said with a faint smile on his face. They both stood up and went over to Boz. With renewed energy and motivation, Brady and Mikayla picked up their King and carried him with them to the castle. And on their way there, Brady didn't fail to bring Boz home. Then, he wondered in what situation he'd fail.

* * *

Mason looked up when Brady, Boz and Mikayla finally got home. He had expected them to visit Boomer way earlier, but they hadn't. He had expected them to walk in, finally finding a reason to stop fighting, but they hadn't. Instead, he watched Brady and Mikayla drag the second King into the Kinkow infirmary.

"What happened?" Mason immediately asked, taking the King and handing him to two guards (telling them they had to bring him to Morris) so Brady and Mikayla could take a break and explain what happened.

"It's Mutaku," Mikayla started talking because she knew Brady probably didn't want to talk about it, "She's chosen Lanny as a host. He did that to Boz." Mason nodded. So Mutaku had found herself a host. This was bad news. It also meant that Mason had no choice but to take Lanny's life, if the little guy didn't have enough willpower to push her out eventually. He turned his head.

"Mikayla, warn the guards. We're going to Mount Spew and stop her before she can drown the island." Mikayla nodded and they both were on the verge of leaving the room when Brady said something.

"Cool," he said, "when do we leave?" Mason and Mikayla stopped and looked at each other. Then, Mason walked closer to Brady. The teen had nearly forgotten how intimidating Mason could be, even if he wasn't even trying right now.

"Brady, you can't come with us," he said, "If we don't succeed and Boz and Boomer don't immediately wake up, we need you to take their place and pick up the pieces." As offended as can be, Brady crossed his arms and tried to glare at Mason with an intimidating look.

"Oh, so now I'm the spare King, just like Boz before I left?" Mason looked like he would have rather avoided this topic for as long as possible. Yet, Brady has brought it up in this conversation and he couldn't do anything but reply with the truth.

"Boz never was the spare King."

"And yet it was him who got washed off of the boat." Brady replied, still glaring at the Sasquatch. The silence between the two did not remain there for long. Mason sighed.

"I'm sorry, Brady, but you have to stay here." that was his final decision. He then walked out of the room. Mikayla watched her father leave s Brady was talking.

"But I want to," then he realized Mason wouldn't listen anyway, "Okay, I may have messed up in the past, but if I come with you, I promise I won't be in your way!" he started yelling louder and louder, hoping Mason would eventually hear him. Yet, the head guard didn't come back. Mikayla walked closer to him.

"Maybe it's better if you stay here," she said, and Brady stared at her with disbelief, "This kind of work isn't meant for Kings. It's something the guards and vigilantes can take care of." Was she serious? He was a king! He knew what dangers they were going to face! Sure, he wouldn't be able to kill Lanny if the chance ever presented itself, but that didn't mean he'd be completely useless.

The thought of the part he played according to the prophecy still lingered in the back of his head, though it didn't bother him as much as it did in the jungle. He'd fail anyway. And after he's done that, he'd try to save his island and rescue his people.

"Vigilantes?" he repeated. He had heard that word before, but he forgot what it meant. Mikayla looked at him with a look that said_ are you for real?_

"Yes, vigilantes," Mikayla said, really emphasizing the word, "They can be quite helpful. Like Sirocco – I wouldn't mind seeing him there."

"Oh!" Was Brady's reaction. He didn't get what this was about until Mikayla mentioned his hero alter ego, which apparently he could also start calling his vigilante alter ego. That did sound better than hero in this situation anyway. "Now you mention it, yes, maybe I do have to stay here. Also, when you meet Sirocco, he might need a kiss of good luck." He grinned at her, both knowing what he meant by that. even after all those years, he still wanted just one or more kisses from his crush.

"He doesn't need a kiss of goood luck." She replied and Brady stopped grinning. Mikayla looked behind her, because she didn't want her father to find out who Sirocco is yet. "We don't wait for you – once you're dressed, you're gonna have to find your way yourself. You've been there countless times, it won't be too hard." Then, Mikayla left. Brady was left on his own.

He didn't give Mikayla a head start. He didn't even visit Boz – after carrying him all the way to this place he didn't really want to see him right now. Besides, he was treated by the best doctor on the entire island. There really was no reason to visit him right now. Instead, he went straight to the castle to search for his Sirocco costume. He had forgotten where he'd put it. But once he found it, Sirocco would go to Mount Spew to assist the guards in taking down that ancient spirit.


	18. Announcement

**Hey guys. If you were expecting a new chapter, I'm sorry. It's just gonna be this one author's note. **

**I want to make an announcement. The last few months, I've noticed that writing for this fandom has become harder for me. I have to put more time into writing the chapters and to make sure everyone's in character. It takes too long to get Three Kings of Legend and Mutaku updated. And when I do finish a chapter, I read it and I know I can and should do better, but I lack motivation.**

**In other words, I'm not going to finish this story, nor my other one.**

**People grow up. Fandoms and personal interests change. I am still a fan of the Parker triplets and Pair of Kings is still one of my favorite shows. Over the years, I've started writing for other fandoms as well. I never once considered finishing a story when it wasn't completed yet, not for any story. I know the feeling and I hate it when writers do that to their readers. That's why I gave you one last chapter: to say goodbye to writing for Pair of Kings. I'll still write for other fandoms, but I feel it is time to let go of Pair of Kings.**

**I didn't want to make the decision in the first place, but here it is. I am extremely sorry, even if we're so close to the end with both. I wish I could complete both stories, but I can't.**

**I'd like to thank a lot of people. That is, everyone in the fandom. Everyone who reviewed, favorited, followed or read the two stories. It's a long list, but I'm willing to list them all: _SGJBMCfan98, Wendy Pierce, JJCME, AliasAlliance, Hinata001, Let Ze Fandoms Decide, mussolover, LucyWynter, weird. bystander, coolanimatedcharacter, carl69, Mystery Music Master, purpledolpin05, jmknz777, salfur, Crazy7634, PurpleWitch25565, PriParaPrincess, Still A Lover Of Franchises, Warrior Emperor Z 1991, Antheia Nicholls, BothWays, Coolio481, Got No Choice, fireclaw239, POKsaaan, Wolfblood2o12, BooBear4997, JessJad1D, sonofneptumen, angelcreature13, mj.941, GameLord The Hitman, Ghostgirl37, TegamiBachi25, WickedHitsu, Wolfman2010ism, crazyforyou9422, mactraverlive, missjlover, vitojoseph4, Cutiepie205, Mistycharming, NeverEnoughFandoms, Sani99, GotNoName123, Vanessa, Rodrigo, Prisoner of Fiction, teya123, Iron-Mantis, snake screamer, Wryze, niamhmc8, PlymothRock, xxORGANICxxLIVINGxx, Codex, XII, IX, Nicolive, DisneyChannelLover, Kaitie787 and several guest reviewers. _Thanks to all of you for, at one point, showing your interest in the story. I don't know if you're still reading this or if you're long gone. If you do, I'd like to thank you again, but now for staying with me all this time. I hope you understand why I'm not finishing the stories. **

**And now, one last time: thank you all for a wonderful time.**

**-Writer207**


End file.
